Conflicts in Marriage
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: Holly and Joey and Seto and Linda find that marriage isn't so easy as their marriages are put to the test. Can they handle the pressures or will they crumble into divorce? Sequel to "A Tale of Two Worlds" Sorry about the mixup with the chapter numbers, I'm still numbering them in writing that way. it's chapter 41 over the whole series but chapter 1 of this story.
1. Renewal

Chapter 1: Renewal

The day of the wedding ceremony arrived with the girls still in the dark about it. Atem brought Holly's dress bag to her. "What's this?" Holly asked.

"Put it on and get ready. Look nice." Atem told her and left.

Holly took the dress out, her eyes widening. "Is this my wedding dress?"

Yugi handed Linda a dress bag. "Get ready. Look nice.

Linda looked in the bag as he left. "My wedding dress?"

The girls got ready and met each other in the hall. "The guys are up to something.' Linda said, folding her arms across her chest.

"We're in wedding dresses, what was your first clue?" Holly asked.

Holly led the way out to the backyard where an archway was erected, big enough for both couples. Joey and Seto wer waiting under the arch as the wedding march started up. Both their fathers were there and walked them down the aisle. They exchanged vows and kissed.

"Congrats Mommy and Daddy!" Hunter and Jazzy cried, running down the aisle to meet them. Everyone laughed.

Seto picked Jazzy up, laughing and kissing her cheek. "Save me a dance, princess."

"I will, Daddy." Jazzy gave him a big kiss on the lips. He set her back down.

Holly and Joey danced, as well as Seto and Linda as the guests watched. "Can you believe we had four kids since we were last here?" Holly asked.

"I know. Did I surprise you?" Joey asked, holding her close.

"Yes, this was a great idea. Thank you." Holly kissed him.

"Did I surprise you?" Seto asked, spinning Linda.

"It was perfect, thank you." Linda kissed him.

There was a tug on Linda's dress and Linda looked down. "It's my turn, Mommy." Jazzy said.

Linda stepped back. "All right, don't steal him from me, though."

"I won't." Jazzy giggled. She stepped onto Seto's shoes and Seto took her little hands, doing a graceful waltz.

There was a shot and several screams. Joey whipped around in time to see Hunter fall. Joey and Holly raced to his side, Joey reaching him first. "Little buddy, are you all right?" he asked, horrified by the way Hunter's shirt was turning red. "Hol, call 911. He's been shot."

"Daddy…?" Hunter asked faintly.

"Yeah, little buddy?" Joey asked, scooping him up in his arms.

"Am I gonna die like the guy on TV/" Hunter asked sleepily.

"No, kiddo. You're going to be fine." To Holly, Joey said. "The paramedics will take too long. We'll have to take the van."

Holly led Joey to the van and got in the back. Joey put Hunter on her lap and ran to the driver's seat. He backed up the van and raced to the hospital. "How is he?" Joey asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Unconscious, but still breathing." Holly was pale, having an identical horrified look on her face as Joey.

"He'll make it." Joey whispered, more to himself.

Joey jumped out of the van as soon as he stopped it and ran inside. Holly brushed Hunter's hair away from his face. "Don't die on me, Hunter." She whispered.

The sliding door opened and a doctor carefully lifted Hunter's tiny limp form from her lap. The doctors wheeled him inside as Holly got out.

"I'll go see him." Joey told Holly, kissing her temple.

Holly nodded and sat in the waiting room.

Joey found the trauma room and went inside. He caught a glimpse of a doctor inserting a tube in his son's throat before a doctor blocked his view. "He's my son, please." He begged.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you in." the doctor was sympathetic but unrelenting.

Joey backed away, fighting tears. Holly gasped when she saw him, but Joey shook his head. "They wouldn't let me in. But it looked like he was alive."

Just as a nurse told them Hunter was going to surgery, Atem burst in. "How is he?"

"Fighting for his life, thanks to you!" Holly raged, jumping to her feet. Joey grabbed her arm, but she shrugged it off. "You were supposed to watch him! Maybe if it had been your kids you would have taken the bullet instead!"

Atem winced. "I didn't see anything until I heard the shot, so don't blame me!" he shot back.

"Calm down!" Joey said frantically as Holly shoved Atem. Atem stepped back, but stood his ground.

"If he dies, I'll never forgive you." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she glared at him.

"Look, I feel horrible about this. I would have rather died than see one of your kids hurt. You are the mother of my child. I still love you because of that." Atem told her.

"Let's go upstairs and wait for him." Joey suggested, taking Holly's balled fist.

Holly finally broke down at his touch, turning to Joey and burying her face in his chest. Joey waited patiently for her to cry herself out. "I'm sorry." Holly murmured, wiping her eyes

"Let's go wait for our little boy." Joey murmured, brushing his lips against her temple.

Holly let Joey lead them upstairs. They sat in silent vigil. Finally, a nurse came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler?"

"How is he?" Holly asked.

"He's stable, but he's not out of the woods yet. You can see him now. He's being moved to the pediatric ICU." The nurse led them upstairs.

Hali went into Hunter's room. Hunter looked so small in the bed tubes tangling themselves around him. "Hey, kiddo." Joey murmured, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Daddy…?" came Hunter's faint voice.

"Yeah, it's Mommy and Daddy." Joey kissed his forehead again.

"Am I going to be okay?" Hunter asked, his brown eyes on Holly.

"You'll be just fine." Holly smiled, kissing his forehead, too.

"Did I do good?"

"You did really good, honey." Holly answered.

"I'll call everyone." Atem said, and disappeared out the door.

"I wanna go home." Hunter whined.

"I know, baby, but you have to stay here for a while." Joey told him.

"I want my huggie bear." Hunter's eyes closed as a nurse came in.

"He wants his bear. Can we bring it?" Holly asked.

"Sure." The nurse nodded.

"I'll go tell Atem." Holly disappeared out the door.

Joey watched his son sleep. Holly returned and told him Yugi would bring it. "He'll be here as soon as he can. They're relieved he's doing okay. Most of the guests are still there."

Yugi arrived five minutes later with Susan and Holly's dad. "I brought you two a change of clothes." Susan said, her eyes on Hunter.

"Thanks, Mom." Holly took the bag and headed into the bathroom.

Yugi approached the bed and set the big teddy bear beside Hunter. Hunter clutched the bear to his chest in his sleep. "He's so cute when he sleeps." Yugi murmured.

Holly returned, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Here." She said, handing the bag to Joey. "he looks so cute." She murmured, as Joey went into the bathroom.

"Does the doctor think he'll be all right?" Susan asked.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but he's stable. I just fear when he feels the pain." Holly shuddered.

"He'll be all right." Susan hugged her. "We better go. Your dad has a plane to catch."

"Bye, Dad." Holly hugged her dad and her parents left.

Holly and Joey sat in a vigil, watching their son sleep. An hour later, Hunter woke up screaming. "It hurts!" he cried.

"They'll give you something for the pain." Holly soothed as a nurse came in. The nurse injected medication into his IV.

"Is that better/" Joey asked, stroking Hunter's blond hair as he started to drift off. Hunter nodded. "What do you say to the nice nurse?'

"Thank you, nursie." Hunter sighed, snuggling with his teddy bear.

"You're welcome, it's my job." The nurse smiled.

Abby and Junior weren't allowed to see their brother for two weeks when Hunter was allowed to go home. Abby and Junior went with Holly and Joey to the hospital. "Hunter, are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Hunter said quietly as Holly helped him dress. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, honey?" Holly asked.

"Who did this to me?" Hunter asked again. He'd been asking.

"I don't know, kiddo. No one saw them." Holly kissed him on the cheek. She helped him off the bed.

"Can I see the scar?" Abby asked.

Hunter lifted up his shirt and showed her the scar across his belly. "Cool, huh?"

"Not cool, little buddy." Joey growled, pulling his shirt down.

Hunter pouted as he followed his parents out of the room. "Bye Anne!" he called, waving to a nurse.

"You leaving us already?" Anne asked, coming over.

"Yup." Hunter nodded. "I'll miss you." Hunter hugged her knees.

"I'll miss you, too, kiddo. Come visit us sometime. Just not like how we met, okay?" Anne said.

"Okay." Hunter waved again and followed his parents out of the hospital.


	2. Attack

Chapter 2: Attack

Joey was at Walmart one evening in October. He took the purchases out of the cart and put them in the car. He didn't see a person sneak up behind him and whack him in the head with a crowbar. He collapsed. The unknown assailant kicked and punched him into a bloodied state, causing a crack in his knee. The assailant carried Joey to the Walmart entrance, making sure no one saw him and propped Joey on one of the benches, stealing Joey's wallet. The attacker disappeared into the darkness.

A scream rent the air as a young woman discovered Joey. Patrons surrounded them as the manager came over and called 911. Paramedics arrived and took Joey to the hospital.

When Joey didn't return home at bedtime, Holly got worried. "What if something happened to him?" she asked. "Bakura is still on the loose.'

"Let's wait twenty-four hours. The police won't do anything until then anyway."

Holly couldn't sleep that night. She worried about where Joey was.

Once twenty-four hours was up, Holly called the police. Thy had no idea where Joey was, but they promised to investigate.

Holly heard no word on the whereabouts for the rest of the week. He had been gone a week when the police called with hopeful news. "We think we may have found him. A John Doe arrived at the hospital the night he went missing, badly beaten. By the time we got there, his head had been shaved, so we do not know his hair color. But his eyes are brown like your husband's." the officer told her. "He's in a coma."

"How can we tell if he's my husband?" Holly asked.

"Does he have any relatives?" the officer asked.

"He has four kids. I can bring one to the hospital." Holly offered.

"That will work. I'll meet you at the emergency room." The officer hung up.

"Who was that?" Linda asked, coming in.

"Would you watch the kids? I need to go to the hospital." Holly asked.

"The hospital? Why?" Linda asked, following Holly upstairs.

"They think they've found him. They want me to bring one of the kids to prove whether he is."

"How?" Linda asked, following her into the twins' room.

Holly picked Jamie up and carried her out of the room. "Do a DNA test. If it matches the John Doe, it's Joey."

"Oh, that makes sense. Good luck." Linda followed Holly out to the car.

"Don't tell the kids anything yet." Holly told her, giving her a hug.

"I won't." Linda promised.

Holly put Jamie in the car and drove to the hospital.

Holly waited with Jamie while the DNA test was done. An hour later, a nurse came out. "The DNA matches. He's your husband."

"Can I see him?" Holly asked.

"Of course, follow me." The nurse led her upstairs.

Holly called Atem and Yugi. "I need you to watch Jamie. We found Joey. Meet me at the hospital." Holly gave them directions to the room.

Holly went into the room. Joe was lying in bed, a tube down his throat. His right leg was propped under by pillows.

"Are you his wife?" a nurse asked, coming in.

"Yes, what happened to him?" Holly asked.

"He was hit in the head with a blunt object, which caused the coma. Internal bleeding and bruises all over his body. His knee was broken and had to have surgery." The nurse glanced at Joey. "Mr. Wheeler?"

I The nurse left as Holly looked at Joey. Joey's eyes were open and looking panicked. A doctor entered and removed the tube. "Mr. Wheeler, you're in the hospital."

"Who's Mr. Wheeler?" Joey asked, his voice raspy. He tried to sit up and groaned.

The nurse raised the head of the bed as the doctor pointed to Holly. "Do you know who this is?"

"Should I?" Joey asked, looking at Holly.

"Yes, I'm your wife." Holly told him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." Joey said politely.

"You should get your memories back." The doctor assured him.

"Why am I in the hospital" Joey asked.

"You were hit in the head and you have internal bleeding and a broken knee." The doctor told him. "You were attacked."

"And you're my wife." Joey looked at Holly.

"Yes." Holly nodded.

"Well," Joey looked Holly up and down. "I have great taste in women."

Holly blushed. "Can I sit?" she asked, patting the bed space beside him.

"Yeah, I guess." Joey nodded. She sat down on the bd. "So tell me about us."

"We've been married almost five years and we have four kids. Hunter, Junior, Jamie, and Haley. Four, two, and almost one."

"Wow." Joey said, as Atem and Yugi came in.

"Joey, glad to see you're awake." Yugi hurried over and hugged him.

"Um, who is this?" Joey asked, blankly.

Atem and Yugi immediately looked at Holly. "He has amnesia." She explained. To Joey, she said, "They're your best friends. Yugi and Atem."

"Sorry, I don't remember either of you." Joey apologized.

"That's okay. Just try to get your memory back." Yugi told him.

"How are the kids?" Holly asked.

"Abby wanted to go with me. I think she's onto us." Atem sighed.

"Who's Abby?" Joey asked.

"My daughter with Atem. Before we got together. She's six." Holly explained.

"When can I get out of here?" Joey asked a nurse as she checked his vitals.

"A couple weeks. You have to take it easy on that leg." The nurse told him.

Joey was released a couple weeks later. He was wheeled to the car and got in, putting his crutches in the back. Holly got in the driver's seat. "How are you doing?" Holly asked as she drove.

"I'm okay." Joey stared out the window.

Holly sighed. Joey didn't talk for the rest of the ride. As she pulled up in front of the house, he asked, "Is this where we live?"

"Yep, home sweet home." Holly got out of the car, getting the crutches for him. "What do you think?"

"It's huge!" Joey marveled, leaning on his crutches and following Holy into the house.

"Daddy!" Hunter and Junior cried, hurrying over. "You're home!"

"Watch his leg, boys." Holly warned.

"What is that?" Hunter asked as Joey sat down, propping his injured knee on the couch. Hunter pointed to the brace.

"Daddy's knee got hurt and that keeps it from moving so it can heal." Holly explained. When she saw the confusion on Joey's face, she whispered the names to him.

"Daddy, something wrong?" Junior asked.

"No, Junior. Everything's fine." Joey told him, giving him a small smile.

"Okay." Junior said simply and ran off with Hunter.

"They're easy to please." Joey smiled wider.

"Yeah, they are. Do you need help getting upstairs?" Holly asked.

"No, thanks. I'll sleep down here. My leg is killing me." Joey groaned, rubbing his knee.

Holly got up and found his painkillers and made a bag of ice. Joey took the pills and put the ice on his knee with a sigh. "Oh. There's a bedroom you can use down here. You want to see it?" Holly asked.

"Later." Joey rested his head against the arm rest and fell asleep.

"Have a good rest." Holly kissed his forehead and left.


End file.
